


TF2: The Anomoly

by Megapanda25



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action & Romance, Also some mystery, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megapanda25/pseuds/Megapanda25
Summary: A new Scout is transferred into the BLU team stationed at 2Fort. Not exactly breaking news, amiright? Well, as it turns out, this Scout's got a lot of tricks up his sleeves, tricks even he didn't know he knew. Suddenly, his world is flipped on it's head, and life gets a helluva lot more complicated. Still, it's nothing he can't handle...right?
Relationships: BLU Scout/Original Character(s), Engineer & Medic (Team Fortress 2), Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout & Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	TF2: The Anomoly

Scout twiddled his thumbs idly as the truck bounced toward 2Fort. Normally he wouldn’t have been so quiet, especially with Miss Pauling next to him, and being transferred to a new friggin base? Hell, he was ecstatic, but something about Ms Pauling’s near furious typing on the device on her lap convinced him that she didn’t want to be bothered at the time. 

He had picked up a lot from his time with Ms Pauling, actually. He had learned that when she was stressed, she would press harder on whatever she was working on, be it paperwork, contracts, or even one of the Engi’s new tablet thingies that the Administrator was makin’ them use, which she was currently wielding. Suddenly, Pauling growled in annoyance and tossed the tablet to the side, clearly pissed off about something.

“Um, Miss P? You doin’ ok?” He asked gently, flinching a bit when she shot him a sharp glare. Her gaze softened a moment later, as she shook her head and composed herself.

“Yes, Scout. I’m fine. The Administrator has already called me back for another assignment, so after I drop you off, I’m back on the road.” She grumbled, still clearly mad, but not at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry ta hear that. Anything I can do to help?” Scout asked, earning another glare. 

“I’m afraid not, Scout...thank you, though. I appreciate the effort.” She replied, giving him a small smile. A moment later, the truck came to a halt. The driver knocked on the outer door and informed them they had arrived at 2Fort. They exited, the harsh sun beat down on them as they trekked over to the entrance. A BLU Engineer stood there, sticking his hand out once they arrived.

“Ms Pauling, nice of you to finally visit! We were startin’ to think you forgot about us.” He joked, before turning to Scout and shaking his hand. “I’m guessing you’re the new guy she mentioned.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Name’s Jeremy, nice to meet ya.” Scout greeted, grinning back at the hard hat wearing texan. Even despite the helmet on his head, it was hard not to notice Engi’s eyebrows raise in surprise from Scout’s borderline respectful tone.

“Well, ain’t that a shock. A **polite** Scout. Now I’ve seen everything.” He said with a chuckle, before turning to Ms. Pauling and waving his hand dismissively. “You can be back on your way, ma’am. I can handle this from here”.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it.” The assistant replied, before turning to the scout and jabbing a finger at him pointedly. “Behave, Scout.” 

“Anythin’ for you, Miss P!” The boy quipped, flashing her a wide smile, which earned him an eye roll and small smile from Pauling as she walked away. Satisfied with this reaction, Scout turned back to the Engineer beside him. “So, where we headed, Hardhat?”

“Up to Medic’s lab, so he can get you hooked up to the local respawn.” The Texan explained, starting for the base’s entrance with Scout in tow. “So, while we walk, I got a few questions for ya, if that’s alright.”

“Sure, hit me with ‘em!”

“Where you transferring in from?” 

“Ugh, friggin Gravelpit.” Scout answered, a sneer rising on his face. “Most boring place in the world, and my team was even friggin’ worse. Buncha dumbasses.”

“Heh, well hopefully you’ll find us more amicable then your last team.” The engineer suggested, tilting his head curiously. “What’d they do to piss you off?”  
  


“Oh, geez! Well ta start, they mostly ignored me!” Scout softed, arms flailing animatedly. “I mean, I talk alot, I know that. Hell, I’m probably the best friggin' talker that ever lived, but even during matches, when I said things like “Spy over here!” or “Sentry up ahead!”, they’d just tune me out! What the hell is that crap, right?”

“Certainly sounds like your team had quite the listening problem.” Engineer agreed, ascending the stairs with Scout in tow. “Why’d you get transferred?”

“Dunno, Ms. P never told me.” Scout commented, an odd feeling of unease sweeping over him. “Actually, now that I thinka ‘bout it, she just said it was some kinda normal rotation, but I don’t remember the last time my team rotated.”

Engineer hummed in acknowledgement before entering the team spawn room, whistling loudly as he entered. 

“Hey, doc! New guy’s here!” He announced, catching the attention of both the german medic and his current patient, the former of whom chuckled in an almost menacing manner.

“Ah, wunderbar!” The doctor crowed, before turning on his medigun and sealing up the Soldier’s wounds. “Soldier, you’re all finished! Feel free to continue your...eh, whatever it is you do.”

  
“Yes, sir!” The Soldier shouted, before immediately charging out of the room with a triumphant laugh. The Medic made a noise of exasperation, before slapping on a smile and sizing up the new Scout.

“Greetings! I wasn't aware we were receiving a new transfer!” Medic greeted, shooting Engineer a curious look. “Were we informed by Ms. Pauling?”

“Yeah, only this morning though.” The texan replied, typing his hard hat up as he glanced at the Medic’s monitor. “You think he’s our replacement for Demo?”

“Da, I suppose that could be it.” The Medic agreed idly, sticking a needle in Scout’s arm without warning and ignoring the younger man’s surprised screech. “Though why they would send us a second Scout is beyond me.”

  
“Friggin’ hell, Doc! That really hurt!” Scout growled, before a look of realization crossed his face. “Wait, did you say a second Scout?” 

“Ja, she talks ever more than you.” The Medic confirmed, throwing the syringe haphazardly into a medical bag and joining Engineer by the monitor. “Now, let’s see if our new friend is...was zum Teufel?”

  
“Took the words outta my mouth, Doc.” Engineer agreed, staring at the screen in both wonder and confusion.

“Um...one of you chuckleheads wanna explain what's so interesting’ ‘bout that screen?” Scout asked, only for the two eggheads to glance at each other knowingly and turn back to face him with painfully fake smiles.

“Nothin’ you need to worry yourself with, son.” The Texan assured with ease, hastily guiding the younger man out of the room. “Better leave doc to his tests, while you and I meet the rest of the team.”  
  


“Uh...ok?” Scout stated, managing one last confused glance over his shoulder at the still smiling Medic before the Engineer pushed him out of the room and towards the second spawn room. Immediately following their departure, Medic practically lunged back over to the monitor, gawking at the results with both shock and slight elation.

“Mein Gott…what have you brought me, Ms. Pauling?”

\---------------

Line Break

\---------------

As the door opened to the second spawn room, the Engineer shot Scout a wide grin and bumped his shoulder.

“You look nervous, son. Relax! I’m sure the team’ll love you!”

  
“Yeah, whatever you say, Hardhat.” Scout replied, walking alongside the Texan to the end of the hall, twiddling his fingers nervously. 

They entered the spawn room proper, and came face to face with the remainder of the BLU team. Heavy was eating a sandwich in one corner of the room, Pyro was playing with a Balloonicorn, and Spy was smoking in the opposite corner of Heavy. In the center of the room, Sniper, Soldier, and the team's original Scout were around a table playing some kind of card game. The Sniper and Scout, surprisingly, were both female. 

It wasn’t terribly common to see female mercenaries, but it was still a recent development that the Administrator enacted. Ms. Pauling had said it had something to do with “expanding the Respawn system’s capabilities”. In other words, the dragon lady wanted more test subjects for her big murder game.

The Sniper spotted the pair first, and arched an eyebrow in question as she put her cards down.

“What in the bloody hell is this?

The rest of the mercs then adjusted their attention accordingly, now all facing the newcomers. Engineer stepped forward, still smiling broadly, and gestured to the younger man.

“Well boys and girls, we got our replacement for Demo!” He announced jovially. “Everyone, meet our new Scout!” 

Scout only managed an awkward “Hey.”

The rest of the mercs were barely interested in the new arrival. Heavy returned to his sandwich while Soldier just grumbled something and resumed shuffling his cards. Pyro waved cheerfully at the newcomer, while the original Scout practically jumped out of her seat with a sneer on her face.

“You gotta be friggin’ kiddin’ me!” She practically growled, jabbing a thumb at her chest. “I’m the Scout here! We don’t need this guy!”

  
“And yet, here he is.” Spy mused, leveling a disdainful glare onto the young woman as he flicked his cigarette into an empty waste bin . “Show some maturity. If he’s here now, then he’s not leaving anytime soon. The Administrator has made that _very_ clear in the past that she doesn’t make mistakes with assignments.”

The FemScout muttered a series of (likely severe) expletives, before shoving past the new Scout with an irritated “Whatever”. After she left, the Spy stepped forward, looking the newcomer up and down with a neutral expression.

“Don’t take it personally. She has a habit of being irritable before battle.” The frenchman commented, popping open his disguise kit pulling out a fresh cigarette. “That said, let’s hope your performance is adequate, or you’ll have more than one Spy looking to get rid of you on the field.”

“Ha, he’s just messin’ with ya, Scout.” Engineer claimed, though judging by the way that Sniper laughed, the Frenchman wasn’t joking. “Speakin’ of which, ya mind stepping outside, Spy? I got somethin’ to ask you.” 

“If you must.” Spy replied, lighting his cigarette and offering a final, curt nod to Scout. “Lead the way, laborer.”

The two mercs exited, leaving Scout and the rest of the team to their devices. A few moments later, the intercom crackled to life and the Administrator’s voice rang out. 

  
“ ** _Next match begins in 30 minutes. Prepare for battle!_ **”

“You heard the lady, privates!” Soldier crowed, leaping to his feet and brandishing his rocket launcher. “Get ready for WAR!”

Begrudgingly, the other mercenaries actually do as instructed, moving to the various shelves and loading their respective weapons. Scout walked over to one of the cabinets, cracking it open and grabbing a spare scattergun. He dug around a bit more, moving aside ammo crates and pill bottles before finding a stainless steel bat as well.

“Oi, newbie!” Sniper shouted, surprising the Scout and making him whip around in surprise. She approached him, rifle slung over her back and Bushwacker on her hip. “We don’t have many stock weapons lying ‘round. Here, you’ll need this.”

Off the last word, the Australian pulled out an SMG, offering it to the Scout. After a few seconds of surprised silence, Scout took the weapon and shot his teammate a large grin.

“Thanks, pally!” He chirps, only for the sniper to level him with passive glare before turning and heading for the exit, tossing one final remark over her shoulder as she did so. 

“Thank me by not dying too quickly, mate.”

\---------------

Line Break

\---------------

Miss Pauling stared at the screen, one hand covering her mouth as she hummed in concentration while the other held the tablet before her.

**_Subject #625_ **

**_Name:_ ** **_Jeremy [REDACTED]_ **

**_Class: Scout_ **

**_Current Location: 2Fort_ **

**_Status: Alive_ **

Alive. That was certainly a way to describe a Scout. Constantly alive, even when on the verge of death. So full of energy and life. Some lost it as time went on, the horrors of war and bloodshed taking their inevitable toll.  
  


“I’d assume the latest transfer went as planned, Ms. Pauling?”

“Yes, Administrator.” The woman answered diligently, putting down the tablet momentarily to give her boss undivided attention. “Subject 625 has been integrated into 2Fort’s Respawn system and is now officially a member of the local BLU team.”

  
“Excellent. Well done.” The Administrator hummed approvingly, leaning forward and staring into the large wall of screens before her. “Let’s hope this setup is more satisfactory than Gravelpit’s testing.”

  
“Yes, ma’am.” Ms. Pauling agreed, the numb feeling in her chest unwavering as she turned away, picking up her tablet and leaving the room. She’d worked at MannCo. long enough to know when she was dismissed. 


End file.
